KHR Song Shuffle Challenge
by Madeline-chan09
Summary: Temporary Hiatus. Continues in early April.
1. Miss Jackson

Word count: 1, 603

Date published: December 31, 2014

Date started: December 31, 2014

Date finished: December 31, 2014

* * *

><p>Genre: Angst, Romance<p>

Rating: T

Characters: Reborn, Fem!Tsuna

Pairing: Rfem!27

Notes: TYL, in Italy

**_This_** means song lyrics

_This_ means thoughts or a stressed word

* * *

><p>Chapter summary:<p>

Tsuna has been catching up to something and lately, it's gotten her down.

* * *

><p>1. Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco<p>

_**You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now,**_

_**You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out**_

Strawberry clouds colored the darkening sky as the golden sun began to disappear on the horizon. Another day was ending and for Tsuna it was heaven. Sunset signified the last minutes of her work hours and to be finally away Fromm all the papers and complaints she has to sign.

With a sigh, she turned on her swivel chair to face the floor-to-ceiling window, her body bathing in the warm light of the setting sun. She stretched in her seat, snapping her neck from left to right to get rid of its stiffness. She gazed upon the view from her office in the Vongola Mansion. Of course, it was picturesque as always with its gardens and fountains.

And of course, he was there by the gate once again kissing goodbye someone who Tsuna secretly refers to as Tits-for-brain. She scrunched up her face in disgust._ That's the 15th one this month. The lady of the day this time is hmmm... Let me see... Blonde. Big-chested, no surprise there. A supermodel no doubt. _

It started gradually by eyes lingering on a certain part of a woman during parties and dinners progressing into subtle flirting and eventually, onenight stand in a hotel. However, recently, Tsuna began to notice a different women going in and out of the house, her mansion to be exact! It would range from Asian to European, red to blue hair, but always having boobs the size of melons. Tsuna isn't stupid. She's the boss for many reasons and she has hyper intuition too, so good luck lying to her. She knows what the girls are here for and she surprised she hadn't made a move to make them leave. _Maybe I can't. No yet atleast_.

Her senses tingled which means it's time for her to turn around if she doesn't want to be caught spying. She sighed once more and spun around her chair to face the huge mahogany desk of hers. She could feel his gaze now on the window of her office, as if checking to see if Tsuna if she saw what transpired at the gates of the mansion. Well, she will not give him the satisfaction of it.

She began again signing the paperworks stacked and as predicted, minutes later, he walked in through the door across her. He spoke in that low, sexy voice that drives Tsuna internally crazy since the first time she heard it, "Still working, dame-Tsuna?"

"Oh, hey, Reborn. I'm just finishing a few more of these and I'll be going down for dinner," she said, beholding her hand with the sky ring.

_**But we're so lucky**_

_**Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down**_

_**Looking for the time of your life**_

The ex-Arcobaleno, no longer a toddler but a fully-grown man, held her hand and brought his lips to the cold metal of the Vongola ring. It was tradition now that his student was boss. "Again? You've been doing that recently Tsuna. Normally, as soon as the sun began to set, you'd be exclaiming in joy."

_Well, recently, my advisor-slash-tutor in-one decided to shamelessly bring his concubines to my home_. "Time changes."

Reborn took a magazine from where rack is and took a seat in one of the sofas in the office. "Okay, I'll wait for you then."

"There'so no need for you to that. You can go ahead and have dinner. I'm sure Hibari's fine with you eating with him." _Aaaaand I'm ignored_. "You really won't leave without me, will you?"

"Nope."

For the umpteenth time, Tsuna sighed as she continued her work. All she had to do was sign, no reading required so she took the time to reflect.

_Ever since he got his body back, it's been all about sex. Sex here, sex there, sex everywhere! Well not all full-frontal, actual sex but the inkling of lust that leads to sex. Ugh. This is stressing me out. Why go to all those dumb bimbos when I'm here? I'm pretty like everyone I meet tells me. I'm Asian. My hair has long been tamed compared to its state a decade ago. I have above-average-sized breasts. I have both money and power. So why not me? Why?_

"Tsuna. Tsunaaaa. Tsunami!" Reborn called from his position.

"Huh? What? Is there an intruder?! Where?!" HDW mode on.

"Dame-Tsuna. You've been signing that paper over 10 times. The poor paper is abused!"

"Oh sorry. I was think about something."

"About what?" he inquired.

"Nothing. You'd probably kick me in the head if I told you."

"Tell me."

"Promise me, first you won't harm me physically."

He smirked, "I'll try. So tell me, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how cute it would be if Xanxus and Squalo got to together." He stared at her passively. Bobbing her head to the side, Tsuna asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tsuna, I think the work is getting to your brain. You should stop."

"A few more papers and I'm done."

_**A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud**_

_**A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown**_

Tsuna tried to read the documents, making sure she signed the right ones but she can't focus. She stole a glance at the man in the red armchair across her. She watched as his obsidian eyes swept across the magazine page. She surveyed how the light dances on the suit he was wearing.

Tsuna closed her eyes and all she could see was Reborn in his glory. If perfection was a person, it would be him. Then she bought to herself, _How could something so damn beautiful be so sinfully wrong? I wonder how he ended up in the mafia. With his looks, he could have anything and any girl he wanted. He did get the any girl part though. Hmmm... Reborn somehow reminds me of someone misplaced or lost in the midst of everything, kind of like an angel pointing a gun. Well literally, he's a handsome hitman pointing a gun at me... Oh crap. He's really pointing a gun at me!_

"Tsuna, you've been staring. You're not focusing at all. For all you know, you could have just signed a permission slip for some family to use nuclear weapons. Tell me what's really bothering you."

**_But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-_**

**_The party isn't over tonight_**

"Put the gun down first." Tsuna said to him, blankly staring into his eyes.

"No."

"This can be classified as treason to the famiglia and I can easily have you hunted down and killed."

"As if they can catch me but fine, I get your point. You've really changed since the dame-Tsuna you once were." Reborn returned the gun back to its holster inside his suit and faced the brunette boss, "Now, tell me."

"What's really bothering me is..." Boom. Crash. "That's probably Lambo. I should take care of that." Tsuna moved to stand up but Reborn sat her back down.

"Your guardians will take care of it. For now, stop working and tell me what's got you absent-minded before you accidentally kill thousands of people because you signed the wrong paper."

Tsuna gulped but as passively as she could, she spoke, "What's really bothering me is that you bring your _girls_, into the mansion. It was fine when it was in the hotel but in the headquarters? Seriously? They could be spies, Reborn!"

_**Miss Jackson, are you nasty?**_

"They aren't spies and yes, I do bring them into the mansion for a little friendly drink."

"Don't lie to me, Reborn!" Tsuna's eyes flickered back and forth from the warm, chocolate-y brown to unforgiving, bright orange. "Do you honestly think I don't know what's going on in my mansion? I have Hyper Intuition for the love of humanity! I'm a freakin' lie detector and I can tell if you're lying or not and right now, it's the former!"

"So what if it's more than just a drink?! You're not the only one who lives her, Tsuna!," he shouted back at her but then he realized something.

_**Way down 'til the fire finally does down**_

"You're jealous, aren't you, Tsuna?" He stared at her waiting for a reaction.

"No. I'm not." Tsuna's amazed that she got out that lie without stuttering. "I'm not like those girls that you have at your beck and call. I'm the boss of the Vongola and I'm you're boss. Show some respect. **_You've got them wrapped around your finger, watch them fall down_** after. But not me. I'm not like those poor, unfortunate women."

"**_There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out_**," he said, face betraying any sort of emotion he had at the moment.

The Vongola Decimo stood up from her chair. Angrily, she yelled, "Yes, Reborn, I was jealous but you know? You're a bastard Reborn! You're a selfish, conniving, greedy man!" Tsuna went around her desk to face her tutor. She closed in the space that seperated them, crashing her lips in his. "I had to do that at least once in my life. You may be the biggest jerk I've ever met..."

**_Out the backdoor_**

**_Goddamn_**

"_**but I love you anyway.**_"

Tsuna stormed out of the room calling out for her guardians while Reborn stood in the middle of the room, shocked. He got what he really wanted, a kiss from his beloved student but never in a million years did he thought that he would get it in this way.

* * *

><p>Next song: Summer Love by One Direction<p> 


	2. Summer Love

Word count: 1, 311

Date published: January 14, 2015

Date started: January 6, 2015

Date finished: January 10, 2015

* * *

><p>Genre: Romance, Angst<p>

Rating: T

Characters: Kyoko, Tsuna

Pairing: 2795 (Kyoko x Tsuna)

Notes: Post-series, Guardians 'studies' in Italy

* * *

><p>Chapter Summary:<p>

Who knew two months could feel like eternity?

* * *

><p>2. Summer Love by One Direction<p>

"Yo, Kyoko! You'll be good, alright? Always listen to too-san and kaa-san. Study hard and be strong to the extreme~!" He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. The other carried a rucksack. "Me and the boys will be going back to Italy now but we'll come home next summer. I need you to watch over little Chiyo-chan for me can you do that for me, Kyoko?"

I flashed him a smile, "Yes-yes, nii-san! We'll be fine. Don't you worry and when you guys come back, Haru, Hana, and I will throw a party for you. You should go now or else you'll miss your flight." Someone shouted from outside. Gokudera-san, most likely, is calling for my brother. "See?"

"Well, my sisters are good to go so I'm good to the extreme too! See you soon, Kyoko! Give a kiss to Chiyo for me!" He spun on his heel to face the door. Exhaling loudly, he twisted the knob and left. I closed the door and watched them from the window of the house, waving goodbye. Once they were out of sight, I collapsed. Tears making tracks on my cheeks but I still smiled. I'll miss them for sure but I don't think I'm ready for Tsuna to leave. Not after what happened between us this summer. I continued to cry silently, reliving those blissful days when we were free from everything, when we were in love and content, when it felt like tons of bad stuff could happen and we wouldn't care because we had each other. It's amazing how being in love can do to you and even more when the one you love loves you back.

"Kyoko-nee-san? Why aw wu kwaying?" (Why are you crying?) My little sister appears beside me speaking her cute little two-year old voice. She lightens up my soul instantly but still the events of this bittersweet summer still haunts me.

I wipe my face with the handkerchief I had in my pocket. "See, Chiyo-chan? Nee-san isn't crying anymore." I pocketed the fabric and scooped the toddler up into my arms, "Let's get you to bed, ne? It's time for nap time!"

I carried her up to my room and laid her the soft pink matress. She fell asleep in matter of minutes while I sung her a lullaby. I sighed and picked up the guitar nearby.

Whenever I'm alone, I play. It's my form of meditation. I close my eyes. My hands flutter over the strings, deciding what tune to play. Experimentally plucking on strings, I thought about how two months, I was happy. Then a week later, I felt like I was the luckiest woman alive. But now...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can't believe you're packing your bags, trying so hard not to cry. Had the best time, now it's the worst time but we have say goodbye<em>**

_"Kyoko-chan?" I hummed in reply. "This summer is the best summer I ever had. I had a crush on you for years and just lying on the grass, staring at the sky with you and only you feels like a dream come true. The moment I stepped through those airport doors and saw your beautiful smile, I decided I didn't have a crush on you..."_

_"What?"_

_"As soon as I saw you there waiting Ryohei-nii-san, waving your hand to call our attention, I thought to myself 'Hey, that girl is the most beautiful, loveliest girl in the world. I'll be the happiest man on earth if I had her.' I realized that I didn't have a crush... I was irrevocably and totally in love with you. I just had to make my move and hoped for the best. And I did. I became the happiest person in the planet when you said yes to watch a movie date. I was ecstatic when you agreed to have dinner with me. I'm happy that I get to share those moments, these wonderful two months, with you. No words can express my joy."_

_"Tsuna," I sat up to look at him. "I feel exactly the same. I never thought I could feel so.. So alive with someone! It's invigorating! I wish that we could stay this way forever."_

_I laid back down. I feel him shuffle. He turned to face me, his expression unreadable. "Kyoko, I-... I have something to tell you. Me and the boys are going back to Italy next week." He waits for a reaction._

_I roll to my side so that we were eye to eye. I frown, "What are we going to do?"_

_"I'll write. I'll text. I'll do whatever I can do just to feel your-" I put a finger on his lips, effectively shushing him._

_"__**Don't promise that you're gonna write. Don't promise that you'll call. Just promise that you won't forget we had it all**__. Do you promise, Tsu-kun?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then I see no problem. I'll be here, waiting for you so don't you go looking at other girls, okay?" I joked, trying to make the mood lighter._

_He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that. We held each other for hours. There was nothing else that matters but us._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>'Cause you were mine for the summer. Now we know it's nearly over. Feels like snow in September. But I always will remember. You were my summer love. You always will be my summer love<strong>_." I sang my heart out. It didn't know what I was singing. I just sang what I feel as I strummed my guitar.

_"I wish there was a way for me to stay but grandpa needs me. __**Wish that we could be alone now. We could find some to place hide. Make the last time just like the first time. Push the button and rewind**__," he whispered in my ear "I wish that we could stop time and stay here with you for eternity. I lo-"_

_I back away and pressed my lips against his swiftly, effectively shutting him up. I look at him directly on the eyes, sad brown ones meet unread,able gold ones, "_**_Don't say the words that are on your lips. Don't look at me that way. Just promise you won't forget when the sky is gray._**_"_

_I look down. Tears began to stung my eyes. I make no motion to wipe them off them. Instead, I look back up at Tsuna, summoning a smile, "__**Please don't make this any harder**__, Tsuna. __**We can't take this any longer**__ and you know that... and __**you know that there's nothing I can change**__."_

That was the last time I saw him. If I saw him before he left for Italy, I couldn't take.

* * *

><p>5 months later...<p>

"Kyoko-chan! Ohayou!" Haru waved from across the street. I waved back and smile.

"Ohayou, Haru-chan!"

"Have you seen the newspaper?" I shook my head. She handed the gray-colored bundle and the headline read 'Japanese heir of Italian conglomerate officially off the market'. Below was a picture of a man, undoubtedly Tsuna, with his arm slinked around the body of curvy woman. I heard Haru speak, "Now, I'll never get to be his wife."

"Ne, Haru-chan, let's eat cake," I told her, forcing a smile. Inside, I was breaking. Maybe he really was just my summer love.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna and his guardians came home for the summer, he didn't get what he expected to be a warm welcome. Oh, the girls were there, alright. All but one was cheering. She smile sweetly at the group, hand intertwined with Mochida's, the upperclassman Tsuna fought before. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered by this but the girl he was holding was Kyoko. Her Kyoko! Tsuna stared at her, eyes flashing with mixed emotions. He mouthed to her 'Why?'<p>

Kyoko's face looked apologetic for a brief moment as she mouthed back, 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p>Next song: Hurricane by Panic! At the Disco<p> 


	3. Hurricane

Word count: 942

Date published: January 29, 2015

Date started: January 27, 2015

Date finished: January 29, 2015

* * *

><p>Genre: Angst, Romance<p>

Rating: M

Characters: Hibari, Fem!Tsuna

Pairing: 18Fem!27

Notes: TYL, contains smut (feel free to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable), short

* * *

><p>Chapter Summary:<p>

In the end he was just another animal.

* * *

><p>3. Hurricane by Panic! At the Disco<p>

_**"Are you worth your weight in gold? **_

_**Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone.**_

_**Hey stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.**_

_**You and God both have the guns. When you shoot I think I'll duck,"**_

"Omnivore," the cloud guardian called, a folder in hand, as he stood in front of the Vongola Decimo.

"Have you finished the mission, Hibari-san?" She asked, bobbing her head slightly to the left.

The prefect bit his tongue. Sawada Tsunami was just so irresistible to him, a beautiful prey he would gladly ravish upon. But the Vongola boss was no prey. She was a predator in sheep's skin. That was what made the feared Hibari Kyoya lusting for the younger brunette.

"Hibari-san?"

Wordlessly, he handed her his report and left. Anymore of her presence would drive him crazy, or crazier than he was already. After a few minutes of walking to his private quarters, as the Vongola mansion was huge, he finally came upon his bed. Gracelessly, he let himself fall face-down to the plush mattress.

An image flashed in his mind and he groaned for the image was an image of his leader, naked and moaning underneath him. Another vision came. It was again Tsunami but this time she was dominating and honestly it turned the cloud on.

It is like what rumors say, Hibari likes to be in control but there are exceptions. The only three person he would take orders from and those are the baby, his God, and the lovely lioness herself.

**_"I've led a revolution in my bedroom and I set all of the zippers free,"_**

Hibari let his mind roam to thoughts he consider forbidden and unholy. Forgetting the fact that he is mafia, he is a religious man and violence and lust are the only sins he would entertain. Soon he drifted to a light sleep.

But his slumber was cut short as he found himself tossing and turning, longing for the body of a certain brunette. With mind set, he pushed himself up from the bed. He has to have her. Tonight.

He once again found himself walking the lengthy corridors of the mansion to find the room of the sky. As soon as he reached its entrance, he knocked urgently.

Just before his fifth knock, the door opened and there she was in all of her bed-headed glory. Rubbing one of her eye, "Hiba—oomph!"

The cloud cut her off, pressing his hard lips against her soft ones. He backed away slightly and whispered, his hot breath tickling Tsuna's face,**_ "No more wars, no more clothes. Give me peace." Oh kiss me._**

* * *

><p><strong>SMUT AHEAD<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hey, hey, we are a hurricane drop our anchors in the storm. Hey! We will never be the same a fire in flask to keep us warm. 'Cause they know, I know that they don't look like me. 'Cause they know, I know that they don't sound like me,"<strong>_

After a flurry of flames, clothes, bites, and kisses, Tsuna agreed to Hibari's demand. Laying on the bed, naked and covered in a thin layer of sweat, she moaned, "Kyoya~"

The sound of his name from the Decimo's mouth encouraged Hibari to go faster pumping in and out, his hands firmly planted on her hips for supported. He bent down to kiss her, tongues in fierce battle.

As the cloud was buried in her deeply, Tsuna suddenly flipped the two of them so that the sky was on top. A fiery glow was in her eyes as she went into hyper dying will mode. "Naughty boys deserve to be finished, Kyoya."

She pinned his arms with one hand and eased herself out. She smirked as she sat on his thighs, just below the crotch. Teasingly, she placed her free hand on his, experimentally squeezing it. She grazed her fingers lightly up and down then she pinched the mushroom tip hard. Hibari elicited a low growl. Gently she slid her hand to his chest. Harshly flicking his right nipple, she made him moaned loudly. "Oh, so you're a masochist. This going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SAFE NOW<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Oh I'd confess, I'd confess in a room where I'm blessed. But he didn't come and speak to me or put my heart at ease. And I believe that half the time, I am wolf among the sheep, gnawing at the wool over my eyes,"<strong>_

'Oh shit' was first words that came the prefect's mouth early morning. God forgive him for taking an unmarried woman. What made it worst was that she was a virgin. Not to mention, she was also his boss and could easily have him killed without thought and despite his prowess.

Hibari is a prideful creature. He's human after all. Not that he would admit it out loud but he was genuinely guilty and sorry for just barging in the night and basically forcing one of th most powerful woman alive. Instead, he did what the pastors and his mother told him to do in a situation like this. He prayed for forgiveness.

Normally, he'd feel better after praying but right now what he needed was the forgiveness of the beautiful woman beside her. She was what he needed, the woman that he's slowly falling in love with since two years ago. Unsure and confused more than he was before, he asked himself what he should do. Contemplating his options, he wore his clothes again and approached the wooden desk across the room. He took a pen and a paper. He scribbled on what he meant to say. Only eight words, but it means a lot to him.

_**"Fix me or conflict me, I'll do anything."**_

TBC

* * *

><p>Next song: When the Love Falls by Yiruma<p> 


	4. When the Love Falls

Word Count: 1, 867

Date Published: February 14, 2015

Date Started: February 10, 2015

Date Finished: February 11, 2015

* * *

><p>Genre: Romance, Angst, Fluff (There should really be a separate genre for this)<p>

Rating: T

Characters: Fem!Gokudera, Yamamoto

Pairing: 80Fem!59

Notes: Character death/s, post series, genderbent Hayato

Optional: I recommend that you play When the Love Falls by Yiruma as background music. It will be stated when to start the music.

* * *

><p>Chapter Summary:<p>

"7. You're my forever." Who would have thought forever could be severed by a sharp sword in a short life?

* * *

><p>4. When the Love Falls by Yiruma<p>

"Will you be alright?" her boss asked her sympathetically, placing a hand on her back.

The Vongola storm guardian, uncharacteristically silent and sullen, just nodded.

To say that Gokudera Hayato looked horrible is a huge understatement. Her usually thick and vibrant silver hair was now a lifeless and brittle gray. The bruise-like shadows under her bloodshot eyes were still evident under the layers of concealer she had slacked on earlier. Wrinkles decorated her paper white skin, making her look forty-five instead of twenty-eight. The ensemble of a black, long-sleeved, knee-length sweater dress and black stilettos she wore made her appearance gloomier.

In a raspy voice, she spoke, "Jyuudaime, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Just call on anyone if you need something. You know where to find us." The two parted ways, Tsuna to his office and Hayato to her quarters.

In a corner of the room was a grand piano, a gift from Bianchi and the Decimo years ago. Hayato paced her way towards it, grazing the ivory and ebony keys upon reaching it. Taking a seat on the piano's matching bench, she experimentally played a few notes. Soon she began playing a melancholic melody and memories rushed back to her.

(Play music)

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! You're so short, Gokudera!" he teased, holding an icecream cone away from a fuming teenager jumping up and down to reach the cone.<p>

"Give it back, baseball freak!" Hayato yelled as she stopped from bouncing and settled on pounding on the taller boy's chest. Though she can hold herself well in battle even without her bombs, her blows were ineffective against Takeshi's toned body.

"Haha! No way! You have to reach it first!"

"Give it back or I'll use my bombs on you! She threatened reaching for the nearest stick of dynamite in her shirt.

Tsuna panicked, earning him a kick from Reborn. Rubbing his cheek, he said, "Yamamoto! Give it back before Gokudera blows up the place!"

"Fine, fine." Slowly, the baseball player brought the cone but before returning it to the red-faced storm, he gave it a lick, "Mmmm… This is a very nice vanilla ice cream."

Hayato forcefully took the cone, lightly crunching the wafer. Happily, she ate the long-awaited ice-cream cone. It was her favorite, okay!

Moments later, she noticed everyone was staring at her. Reborn, Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Ryohei, Hibari (who wasn't really with the group but ended up following in fear that they'll 'disrupt the peace') and Takeshi. Most especially Takeshi, who was either equally or more red (if possible) that the silver-haired Italian was earlier. She cocked her head to the side in question, "What're you all looking at?"

"Gokudera you just had an indirect kiss with Yamamoto to the extreme!"

"Oh shit!"

* * *

><p>I t was another day in class and of course, Hayato already knew the lesson so she didn't bother to listen. Instead she busied herself by fanning herself and reading a book. When the teacher left, as the class was finished, she stood up and stretched, her blouse rising slightly to reveal a strip of creamy white flesh underneath.<p>

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the Vongola rain guardian not-subtlely looking at her from the seat to her left. It wasn't a perverted look or one that was cheerful and oblivious like usual. It was a look that Hayato couldn't identify and found herself blushing under the boy's gaze and annoyed afterwards.

Cracking her neck from side to side, she decided to confront Takeshi about it, "Oi, Yamamoto, Why are you staring at me like that?"

Unknown to the pair, all eyes turned to them including the teacher's, who just arrived.

"Why not? You're definitely not an eyesore. You have the prettiest green eyes and shiny hair the same color as the moon. Your skin is like milk, smooth, white and healthy. Also, you don't have overblown boobs the size of melons that can get in the way when playing baseball." All boys in the room hummed in agreement but again, the two didn't notice. Blushing as red as a rose, Takeshi realized what he said but he laughed it off. "Did I just say that out loud? Haha! Sorry but it's true anyway. I ca stare at you for years and never get tired."

Meanwhile, Gokudera, who was equally red, was torn between slapping the guy for the boob comment and screaming for the compliments she (believe she) didn't deserve.

The two stared at each other, Hayato with a shocked expression and Takeshi with a bubbly look, until the teacher cough. "Ummm… Okay, everyone, go back to your seats so that we'll begin our lesson. Oh and next tie, Gokudera, Yamamoto, please do your romances in private."

"Ehhh?!" "We're not—" "I wasn't—" "Ugh."

* * *

><p>By now, Hayato was shaking the sobs but her eyes were dry. She had already cried out all her tears days ago. However, her hands were still and steady, striking each key with precision, continuing the lullaby as another memory resurfaced.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! This is all your fault! It you hadn't taken that turn, we would be back with Jyuudaime already."<p>

"My fault?! I'm not the one who set a tree alight in the first place!"

"It was an accident and I said I was sorry! Ugh! I hate you!"

Today just wasn't their day. They're lost in the middle of a forest. Gokudera slipped on mud more than a few times and had got herself into a handful of life-death situations. They hadn't eaten yet and the only thing edible they had was a small bag of chips. They've been walking for who knows how long. And—Splash! Great. Now both of them were soaking wet from tripping on a rock and into a creek.

Yamamoto was the first to recover. Helping the storm guardian, he asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Gokudera replied harshly. "Look, I'm exhausted and in a bad mood. So please," she paused for effect, "don't talk to me or help me or even make contact me." She stomped ahead of him in a fit. She heard behind her Yamamoto catching up with heavy steps, muttering rude words under his breath. Until Hayato fainted, that is.

Whether it has been hours or days, Gokudera didn't know. The first thing she noticed was the stony gray ceiling (she immediately assumed she was inside a cave). Next, there was fire nearby keeping her warm from the storm pouring outside. Last, the clothes she was wearing were dry and comfortable along with the arms cradling her. Wait, arms?

The world around her was no longer blurry as she blinked away all her sleep and there he was just above her, asleep in a sitting position while she was scooped in his arms like a child.

Gokudera rolled herself off him, landing painfully and gracelessly on the gravel floor. Yamamoto snapped awake, eyes wide in concern and surprise, but before he could utter a word, the Italian bluntly asked him, "Why did you help me?"

"Because you were cold, sick and needed my help. Your clothes are by the fire." It was then did Gokudera notice that the black-haired swordsman was shirtless and the missing shirt was the one she was wearing.

Instead of screaming at him for stripping her off her clothes like what the better part of her mind told her to, she stated, "I thought you were mad at me?"

"What on earth made you think I was mad?" he retorted with an eyebrow raised.

"You were yelling. You never yell. That's my job! You're supposed to be calm and smiley and idiotic and stuff," she involuntarily pouted.

Pink dusted his nose and cheeks but she scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I admit I was mad but it wasn't directed to you."

"Huh?"

"I was mad at me because you nearly killed yourself twenty-six times and I wasn't able to help you I could never be mad at you and I can't live you die knowing that I could have prevented it. I can never forgive myself if I let that happen. If anyone will die it would be me because I will die for you."

The words hang heavy in the air and she didn't need to voice it for him to know. _Why?_

"Because I'm in love with you." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I have since Tsuna's 15th birthday. Ever since, I've been feeling thins, good things I can't describe. Every day I find myself wanting to be with you. Being with you makes me happier than hitting a homerun. I'm not sure with a lot of things but the most absolute fact in my world is that I am completely, wonderfully and irrevocably in love with you."

It was then did Hayato decide that she loves him too. And it was then did they share their first actual kiss.

Takeshi broke their lip lock and gleefully she teased her, "I thought you hated me. You clearly stated and I quote, 'Ugh! I hate you!' "

"Shut up and kiss me you freak."

* * *

><p>"Takeshi, you're an idiot!" she yelled as she burst through the doors of the Vongola Mansion's infirmary, tears streaking porcelain skin.<p>

The rain guardian lay all bloody and bruised on the bed, a few sun-flame healers tending his injuries. He of course received worse damage before but it didn't make his girlfriend worry less. She sighed in relief when he still smile at her and offered a hand she gladly took.

He croaked, "Hayato… Left… Front… Jacket…" Immediately deciphering the message, Hayato dove to pick up the forgotten jacket in a heap by the foot of the bed. She took out what the swordsman asked for which was a surprisingly neat origami boxes and a letter, also folded neatly. "Read…"

And so she did.

_Yo, Hayato-chan!_

_If you're reading this then something bad must've happen to me but I'll be alright I'm sure._

_There are a million things I'd say to you. I shall be nice and spare you the details. Instead, here's a list of reasons:_

_1. I love you. Seriously, I do._

_2.I'd like to spend eternity with you._

_3. We'll have kids playing baseball with dynamites as bats (I can see it happening, love)._

_4.I've asked Bianchi-nee and Tsuna for permission and they agreed._

_5. I know that you know that I love you_

_6. You love me too. (baby, everyone loves me but just not as much as you)_

_7. You're my forever._

_So…_

_Will you marry me? (The ring's in the origami box, btw)_

_XOXO, Takeshi_

With a grin, she poked him on the side. "Idiot. Do I even need to answer that?"

* * *

><p>It all came unexpectedly. Yesterday he was laughing with her. The next day, he was brought home cold and dead. Three days later, here she was fresh from his funeral and reaching the decrescendo of a melody. Upon reaching the final note, she broke down hysterically, slamming a few keys in the process.<p>

Three days later, Tsuna buried not just on one but two guardians. "At least they got to say their wedding vows. Ave atque vale."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I read yaoi. I just can't write it so I made Gokudera a girl. 'Ave atque vale' is latin for 'hail and farewell'. The reason I uploaded a few days late is because I was in a place with no decent internet last week and just came home yesterday.<strong>

* * *

><p>Next song: Drawing Days by Splay<p> 


End file.
